This application relates to a lance tube cleaning system. Lances are commonly used to clean tubes, such as those that may be found in heat exchangers.
With reference to FIG. 1, which illustrates a known cleaning system 10, a plurality of lances 12 equipped with cleaning nozzles are attached to a lance guide mechanism 14, and a drive system 16 drives the lances 12 into a plurality of tubes 18 within a heat exchanger 20. In this example, the lances 12 are provided with a high pressure fluid from a source 21.
Generally, an operator 22 is required to manually position the lance guide 14 relative to the tubes 18. This requires the operator to be standing relatively close to a high pressure fluid. Further, an additional operator may be required to manage the slack 24 of the flexible lances upstream of the drive system 16.